Forever Fairy
by damoranclan
Summary: Ana is a college student studying parapsychology. Her professor encourages her to seek research help from the Grey family. Once she arrives, the gets more than she bargains for. Will she be able to save them or will she need saving? Two shot. HEA.
1. Chapter 1

This is my submission for the third writing challenge for the Sisterhood Group. There will be a second part. I hope you like it. Please leave a review and thanks for reading!

Sherry

Ana POV

"How long are you going to be away?" Kate asks me as I finish packing. We have been roommates ever since our freshman year at King College. We are finishing up our senior year. Kate is following in her father's footsteps and going into pre-law. I think she will work towards investigative law because she is constantly sticking her nose in my business. I am majoring in Parapsychology, which falls under folklore and mythology.

I have been fascinated with the supernatural since I was a little girl. When the traveling carnival would come to town, I would watch the tarot card reader, the lady with the crystal ball, and the palm reader with complete awe. How could they know the future of each person they talked to? Was the process real? How did they reach the conclusion on each person's future? As I got older, I spent more time in the library researching for any truth to the myth of predicting the future.

"Earth to Ana!" Kate says as she breaks me out of my daydream. I shrug my shoulders, and answer truthfully, "I don't know how long I will be gone. My professor told me to use the remainder of the term to finish my research. Since this is the only class I'm currently taking, I could be gone from a few weeks to a month."

"Can you tell me where you are going in case I need to find you? What about cell phones? Will you have service there?" I sigh deeply. "Kate, I can tell you I will be west of Exeter. Professor Wades told me where to start and I will do more in depth research once I'm there. I will be staying with a family that will help me along. They are aware of what I'm looking for."

"Do they know about your powers?" I roll my eyes. "Kate, I don't have any powers." She crosses her arms and I realize this conversation needs to come to an end now or I'm never getting out of here. I take a deep breath and look into her eyes. "They know nothing about me except I'm a student and I'm coming to them for help. As far as my powers go, they have yet to be proven. I promise to be careful and I will keep in touch with you." I give her a tight hug and a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you soon Kate."

I arrive at the airport and board the plane to Exeter. The flight won't take long but it will give me time to plan my trip. When I explained to Kate where and who I would be staying with, I neglected to tell her the family was rumored to be involved in witchcraft.

My flight is quick and I grab my carryon bags and walk toward the exit of the plane. As I reach the exit of the airport, I see a tall gentleman holding a sign with my last name on it. I approach the man with a smile. "Miss Steele? My name is Taylor and I will be escorting you to the Grey estate. May I take your luggage?" I hand over my bags and thank him with a smile.

The ride takes about 30 minutes and we soon turn into a gated driveway near Doccombe. Taylor types in a code and the large metal gate opens slowly. Guess the Grey's like their privacy. The driveway is lined with beautiful trees with leaves that are starting to fall due to the cooler weather. As we approach the house, my mouth drops open. It is an old style two story brick mansion surrounded by lush trees. There is a large body of water behind the house that is also lined with trees. There doesn't appear to be another house as far as the eye can see. The sun is starting to set and it makes for a beautiful picture. Taylor stops the car and opens my door. I get out and Taylor grabs my bags and escorts me to the door.

We make our way to the door and it is opened by a beautiful middle aged woman with long blonde hair and soft green eyes. She reaches her hand out and we shake hands. "Anastasia? My name is Grace Grey. It is so nice to meet you. I have heard many wonderful things about you from Professor Wades. Please come inside, dinner is almost ready." I followed her inside and Taylor leaves my bags in the foyer. "Miss Steele, I will carry these to your room after dinner." I smile and thank him for the pleasant ride.

"Mrs. Grey, thank you for allowing me to stay here. I promise not to get in your way." She smiles and we walk toward the back of the house toward the patio. "This is a beautiful place. How long have you lived here?"

We sit down and she tells me they have lived here for 30 years. Her husband is an attorney in a small family owned practice. She is a retired pediatrician, now spending most of her time reading books and volunteering to many local charities. We talk about each of our families. I tell her I'm an only child and both of my parents are deceased. I can see sadness in her eyes when I tell her this, but I'm not sad about it. I was neglected at an early age and spent most of the time by myself. I learned how to manage on my own, and now I prefer it that way. She tells me about her children and how proud she is of them. They live close by and will most likely be coming for dinner. I hope I get an opportunity to meet them.

We talk for a while longer and the housekeeper comes out to tell us dinner is ready to be served. I follow Grace into the dining room. I see a tall, middle aged man with dark colored hair that is highlighted with gray. "Carrick, I'd like you to meet Anastasia. She is a college student that will be staying with us for a while." I shake hands with him and he smiles telling me it's a pleasure to meet me. I hear the door opening followed by a loud voice "I hope she's here. I heard she is beautiful and I'm looking forward to talking with her. Do you think she will stay a while?"

"I don't know Mia, we will have to wait and see. I should be interesting with her here. Not sure how the others will accept her," a male voice says. A third voice comes in rather rudely, "well I hope she doesn't stay long, I don't care what she looks like. It's only going to cause us problems with her being here." What an asshole! If I wasn't welcome here, why is Grace being so nice to me? Am I being set up for something dangerous? I guess only time will tell.

The three of them come into the dining room and hug their mother. "I'm glad you were able to make it. This is Anastasia. She will be staying with us for a while so please make her feel welcome," Grace says in a firm tone. Mia comes to me and shakes my hand. She is beautiful with long, dark curly hair and dark brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Mia. So nice to meet you. Maybe after dinner we can talk?" I smile and nod my head. I'm now face to face with Mr. Asshole. I offer my hand out and he only stares at me with hard gray eyes. He is a nice looking man, I'll give him that. Sculpted body, short dark wavy hair and beautiful gray eyes, but his attitude makes him ugly. "Ok, nice to meet you too." I stare back and him and then turn my attention to the other man. I offer my hand and he gladly takes it. "Hello, I'm Elliott. It's a pleasure to meet you. Don't pay attention to my brother Christian. He's always been an asshole." I laugh and tell him it's a pleasure to meet him. Elliott is tall with blond, curly hair and blue eyes.

We sit down to a nice dinner and conversation is light. Most of the questions consist of me and my plans for after college. They don't ask me what I am majoring in, so I assume they already know. That explains some of the hostility. I'm not trying to expose them, I only want to know more about it.

After dinner, Mia and I sit on the patio and talk about different things. She tells me she was adopted by the Greys at a young age. Both of her parents died in a car accident when she was 2 years old. She now goes to fashion design school and hopes to design her own clothing line. She explains that her brothers were adopted as well, and they are very protective of her. I tell her about being an only child and both of my parents being dead. I don't tell her what happened to them, but she didn't ask. I can sense that she already knows but I still don't volunteer the information. "So Ana, why are you here? Are you a reporter nosing around for a story?" I was expecting the attitude to be honest, but not from her. Guess she is getting straight to the point. "No Mia, I am not a reporter. I am a student at King College majoring in parapsychology. My professor suggested I come to visit your family to further my research. I have no plans to publish anything, this is only for my personal knowledge. I will write a paper that is required to finish my class for the semester but I have no plans to use any names. If I am causing a problem, I can leave. I was told I would be welcome here. Is that not the case?" I look her in the eyes. They go from solid black with anger to brown.

She smiles when she answers, "No Ana, it's no problem for you to be here. I just want to protect my family from the vultures. You understand, right?"

"Of course I do. Thanks for being honest with me. I don't want to cause any issues with your family. You all are very gracious in letting me stay here."

"Mia, it's time that we leave. Get your things." Mr. Personality comes in and effectively puts an end to our conversation. "It was nice to meet you Ana, hope we can talk again soon," Mia says. "Sure, I would like that. Thanks again for talking to me. Have a good evening." They say goodbye to their mother and father, then walk out of the door. There is something weird about Christian. Maybe I can figure it out while I'm here.

"Grace, would it be ok if I took a walk around your property? It is really beautiful and I didn't get a chance to see it all when we came in."

"Sure thing, Ana. Just make sure you take a flashlight. It can get pretty dark once you get back into the trees." She hands me a flash light and I start to take the path toward the back tree line.

As I am walking, I start to think about Mia her siblings. Elliott seems laid back and takes everything in stride. Mia loves to talk but is cautious about what she says. Christian is just plain evil. I wonder if he's the devil. I laugh to myself. I keep walking further back in to the trees and I feel a cold child go down my spine. I've had this feeling many times when I feel someone watching me. I turn around but don't see anyone. I continue walking and my senses are now more aware of what's around me. I hear leaves breaking and what sounds like footsteps. I stop walking and the sound stops. I close my eyes and listen for any other noise. I don't hear anything. Suddenly, I can feel a presence behind me. I don't turn around yet. I keep my eyes closed, waiting to hear something else. My heart is pounding in my chest, and my breathing has picked up. I can hear heavy breathing behind me.

I decide it's time to turn around, but when I do, I'm totally caught off guard. Standing before me is something that appears to be half man, half animal. It is tall with facial hair and scruffy head hair. The upper body is also covered in hair, but the lower body is covered in clothes. His eyes bore a hole into my head. They are so dark, I can't even tell a color. I don't say anything. I just stare at what's before me. Everything that I have read and researched has stated these type of things don't exist. However, what is standing in front of me proves otherwise. I can't believe this type of thing is real. Suddenly, there are more of them around me and I don't know where they are coming from. There are about 20-25 of them that are slowly walking toward me. The one that first approached me walks closer to me and I can feel the heat coming from its body. "You are not allowed here. You need to leave and go back to where you came from. If you don't, you will risk harm coming to you. This is your last warning. LEAVE!"

I'm suddenly overcome with anger. "I have permission to be here. Why are you threatening me?" My body is getting hotter and hotter. The creature's eyes become large and he steps back away from me. I have no idea what is happening to me right now. I have never experienced this level of anger. I try to back away from the crowd around me but they continue to get closer. All of a sudden, there is a flash and I feel myself floating above the crowd. What the hell is going on with my body? I look down at the crowd around me and they start to scatter. The main one stays where he is, staring at me intently.

It asks me, "What are you? Why are you here? What do you want with us?" I hover above him without answering his question. He continues to stare, but finally runs away into the thick trees. Once I feel like they are gone, my body starts to return to normal and I float back down to the ground. I have no idea what the hell just happened to me. I looked at my arms and legs and nothing seems out of the ordinary. I couldn't see my face, so I have no idea what I looked like. I need to figure this out. Maybe this was the power my mother told me about long ago. I never believed anything she told me. It only help to fuel my interest in paranormal activity and if it was real. Once I get my bearings again, I slowly start to walk toward the house. I notice the back patio light is on.

I find Grace sitting in a chair, and it appears she is expecting me. "Anything you want to talk about Ana? Did something happen while you went for a walk?" How did she know that? Either she was watching me or someone came back and told her. I'm betting on the second one.

"Well, I don't know what happened Grace. I was walking further into the trees and I felt something behind me. I turned around and saw something that looks similar to a wolf. It didn't act aggressive, but it did threaten me that if I didn't leave, I would be sorry. I spoke to it and told it I had permission to be there but that didn't seem to make a difference. Then about 20-30 of them appeared around me and I guess my body went into protection mode. I don't know what happened after that. Once they left the area, I walked back here and saw you sitting on the patio." Grace looks at me for a long time, as if she is contemplating telling me something.

"Ana, you've had a long day. Maybe you should retire to your room and get some rest. We can talk more tomorrow. I had Taylor take your bag to the guest room. It's on the second floor, first door on the left. If you need anything else, please let me know." I thank her and take the stairs slowly to my room.

I walk in the room and its painted light blue with white trim. The bathroom is attached, and there is a nice marble tub that is calling my name. I start a hot bath and add some lavender bath oil that I brought with me. I lock the bedroom door and slowly get undressed. I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I don't see any difference in myself but I know something happened to me out in the woods. I walk to the tub and step in slowly, sinking down into the bubbles. This has been a long day, but I need to figure out what just happened.

 _Meanwhile downstairs in the library…_

Grace POV

"Christian, I cannot believe what you and your friends did to Ana. You have no idea what you have set yourselves up for. She has powers and she will eventually figure out what happened to her tonight. What are you going to do then? You have no idea what she is capable of and she doesn't even know about her powers quite yet. The madder she gets, the more power she will have. It's obvious that she doesn't know how to harness her powers yet, and I think that's why the professor sent her here. He was aware of them and knew that we can help her. You just need to calm down."

"No Mom, I will not calm down. There is something about her that doesn't add up. Why has she all of a sudden shown up here? How come we couldn't see her coming? This is not adding up. Then she does some crazy shit and hovers over us like some kind of fairy or something! Holy motherfucking shit! MOM! She has powers too! What the fuck! Now what are we going to do?" Christian says with an upset tone.

"Watch your language and calm down. We are going to help her find her power and how to use it. That's exactly what I did for all three of you. Ana has no family. Both of her parents are dead, so she has no one to explain this to her. She will probably freak out when we all try and explain it to her. You also need to change your attitude toward her. She may just be the one to straighten you out!" Grace grins at him and waits for his response. "I don't fucking think so Grace! I don't need calming down! I'm doing just fine. Besides, I'm a werewolf! I'll eat her for breakfast!" He runs his fingers through his hair as he paces the library. "Why can't we just tell her to leave and not come back? This whole thing sucks!"

"Christian, you need to settle down or you're going to turn yourself again. Everything will be fine. Trust me. Ana is harmless, and once she figures out what she can do, she will try to avoid using it at all costs. She is a nice girl and I would like for her to stay here as long as she wants." The look that she gives Christian tells him the topic is now closed for discussion. "Are you staying the night here or going home? You can stay in your old room." "Yeah, I can stay the night. We can discuss more over breakfast in the morning. Thanks mom, goodnight." Grace sighs heavily as Christian leaves the library. She says to herself, "That boy is going to be the death of me."

 _Back to Ana POV_

I've been soaking in the tub for too long…my fingers are pruning. I pull the plug on the tub, stand up and grab a towel, drying myself off. I grab the vanilla scented lotion from my bag and moisturize my skin before I get dressed for bed. I put on my shorts and tank top and grab a book to read in bed. I unlock my bedroom door and turn off the light. I cuddle under the covers and open the book to the last page I was reading. As hard as I try, I can't focus on what I'm reading. My mind keeps drifting back to my confrontation with the wolf. I wonder who it was? I can't get over how my body reacted to anger. What was it? I hope Grace can help me figure it out. I finally go to sleep thinking about how I will resolve my new found power.

Christian POV

I finally get myself settled in bed, but now I can't go to sleep. I wish I could just shut my mind off, but I can't stop thinking about Ana. Why did she come here? What does she want with us? Maybe mom is right and Ana has no idea what kind of power she holds. I wonder if I can read her. I lay back and try to talk myself out of going into her room. That would be all sorts of wrong if it did that. She is a beautiful woman. Long brown hair and crystal clear blue eyes. She would go bonkers if she found me in her room. The longer I lay here, the more reasons I find to go into her room. I slowly creep out of my room and walk down the hall to the guest room. I try the door knob, and I'm surprised to find its unlocked. I quietly open the door and peak in to see if she heard me walking down the hallway.

I see her small frame in the middle of the bed and she doesn't appear to awake. I slowly walk into her room and slide a chair next to her bed. I watch her sleep for a while. She appears peaceful, then after a few minutes, she starts to thrash around. She keeps saying "no, no, get away from me. Leave me alone." I don't know what else to do, so I start to read her mind while she's dreaming. The thoughts are jumbled with no direction. She starts to get more agitated and the thoughts become clearer and easier for me to see. She is breathing hard and I'm worried she will hyperventilate in her sleep. I keep seeing what's in her mind and I see her as a young child and her parents are in the room with her. They are arguing over moving away to another city. Ana cries that she doesn't want to go and her parents aren't giving her a choice. She is crying hysterically in her dream, and now I see tears streaming down her face while she is sleeping.

I continue to read her thoughts and it appears that time has moved forward in her dream. She now appears to be a teenager. Her parents are in the dream and they start to argue again. This time it's about Ana using some power against her parents. They want to send her away to have her powers removed. They don't understand how she developed these powers since neither one of them have it. They think she's possessed by the devil. She cries and wishes they were dead. She storms off and her next vision is at a cemetery. She is standing alone near two caskets. As she gets closer, I can read the headstone…it's for her parents.

I sit back and watch her for a while longer. I should probably leave in case she wakes up. I don't think she would be happy to find me in her room. I haven't been very nice to her since we met. She doesn't know it was me in the woods that threatened her. She will figure it out sooner or later. Ana starts to mumble about being sorry and wishing she wouldn't have said the things she did. She starts to sob in her sleep and I can't take it anymore. I move closer and sit on the edge of the bed. I take my hand and rub across her forehead trying to calm her while she is sleeping. Mom used to calm me down by doing that. I hope it works for her. I continue to softly rub back and forth over her forehead and her breathing slowly goes back to normal. She starts to wake up and I wonder if I should leave. She quickly opens her eyes and takes a deep breath when she sees me sitting on her bed. "What are you doing in my room?" I can't tell her I was reading her mind, so I tell her that I heard her crying in her sleep and came into her room to make sure she was ok.

"Ana, I heard you crying from my room. I got worried that something was wrong, so I came in here to check on you. I know that I haven't been very nice to you but I was concerned for your safety. Are you alright?"

Ana POV

I wake up from a nightmare and find Christian sitting on the edge of my bed. "What are you doing in my room?" I sit up and look him in the eye. Ever since the episode in the woods this evening, my senses have been heightened. I feel like he is hiding something from me. He says that he heard me crying and came in to check on me. I give him a puzzle look. "During my dream, it felt like someone was touching me. Was that you?" I look him in the eyes and it seems like he contemplating telling me the truth. "Look, I know something is going on, and you are keeping something from me. Can we talk about it?" He just sits there and doesn't say anything. "If you aren't going to answer me, please leave me alone," I say rather bluntly. He takes a deep breath and starts to answer me. "Ana, there are many things that I would like to tell you but I should wait until tomorrow morning when my mother is present. Is that okay with you?" I think about his answer.

"Sure, I can wait until the morning, if you promise to tell me everything. I am not keeping anything from your family. There are many things that I have questions about, and I hope I can get some answers." He nods his head and takes my hand. "Ana, I know that your mind is going crazy and you don't know how to handle things. Hopefully after breakfast tomorrow, things will be clearer." While he is holding my hand, I can feel a strong energy between the two of us. What is that from? He lets go of my hand and gets up to leave. "I hope you sleep well Ana, see you in the morning." He shuts the door when he leaves and I lay back down and try to go back to sleep.

Grace POV The next morning

As I stand in the kitchen drinking my coffee, I think back to the conversation Ana and I had yesterday. That poor girl has no idea what she's in for. The ringing doorbell knocks me out of the memory. I open the door to the gentleman that has a note in his hand. "Mrs. Grey?" I look at the note in his hand. "Yes, I'm Mrs. Grey. Can I help you?" He hands me the note and walks away. I close the door and walk back into the kitchen.

I sit at the breakfast bar staring at the envelope. I take a drink of my coffee and open the letter. I find a typewritten note directed at me…

 _Mrs. Grey,_

 _I thought we had an understanding. We agreed a long time ago that we would stay away from each other's families or face the consequences. I am aware that you have a visitor at your house that violates our agreement. Her powers can bring an end to our existence and I will not allow that. You have 24 hours to get rid of her, or our family will get rid of her and your entire family._

The note is unsigned, but I know exactly who sent it…The Lincolns.

"Good morning sweetheart," Carrick says as he kisses the side of my head. "What you got there?" he asks pointing to the letter. I hand it to him and he reads it, then sighs. "How are we going to handle this? Ana is not aware of her powers yet, and if we tell her everything today, she is going to freak." I nod my head, "I know but maybe we should tell her anyway. She is a smart girl. She knows that something is going on, she's just not sure what it is."

Christian comes in the kitchen and asks about the note. I explain what it said and I can see him starting to get upset. "Mom, we can't let anything happen to Ana. She had a nightmare last night. I heard her crying from my room. I sat on her bed and read her thoughts as she was dreaming. She was having flashbacks to her childhood and when her parents died. She kept saying she was sorry over and over. I comforted her until it passed, then she woke up. She is going to be looking for answers this morning. How are we going to handle it? Do you think one of the Lincolns was in the woods last night and saw what Ana did?"

"I don't know Christian. Either they had someone there or they felt her presence. Either way, we need to tell her and do everything we can to keep her safe. Are we all in agreement with this?" Everyone nods their head.

"Good morning everyone," Ana says as she comes into the kitchen. "Good morning dear, how did you sleep" I ask her as I look over at Christian. "I slept ok, thank you for asking Grace."

"Are you hungry? We are getting ready to eat breakfast," I ask Ana. She tells me that she prefers tea, so I pour her a cup and we sit down in the dining room and eat breakfast. Everyone is eating and not saying much, but we soon hear the front door open. Elliott walks in and grabs a plate and sits down at the table. "Glad I'm just in time for breakfast," he says winking at Ana. I see Christian narrow his eyes at Elliott.

Everyone has finished breakfast and we are sitting around the table having a light discussion on current events. "Why don't we move the conversation to the living room. There are some things that we need to discuss as a family. Mia should be here in a moment." As soon as I finish talking, I hear Mia come busting through the front door. "MOM! What is going on? Why the family meeting? Is someone hurt?" She runs in looking around at everyone making sure they are ok. "We are fine Mia. Some things have come to my attention and I need to discuss them with everyone. Please take a seat. Have you had breakfast?" She says she has already eaten as she finds a place next to Ana on the couch.

"As you are aware, Ana is staying with us to further her research for college. Some things have happened in the past 24 hours that has caused some issues with the neighbors. We are going to spend this morning explaining things to her so she can understand them. We are here to help her, so please keep that in mind while we are having this discussion," I say as I'm looking around the room.

Ana POV

I am sitting in the living room looking around at total strangers, but yet I feel like they are family. I keep thinking back to what has happened to me in the past 24 hours. The wolves in the woods and me hovering over them, my nightmares, and Christian all of a sudden being nice to me. I am broken from my thoughts by Grace talking to me. "Ana, what would you like to talk about. Do you have questions for us? Or would you like for me to just explain some things to you first?" I nod at her and ask her to just explain what happened in the woods and to help me figure out how I was able to hover last night.

"Alright dear, but first I need to give you some background as to why you are here. I am going to give you quite a bit of information, so if you need me to stop, just tell me. Your professor contacted me a few months ago and asked if I would be interested in helping one of his students that was majoring in parapsychology and needed help with a research project. He explained his belief that you had certain powers that you were unaware of, and asked for me to help you discover them. Carrick and I were the only ones that knew of your ability. We received a letter this morning threatening harm to you and our family if you didn't leave the area. We can't let that happen, so we will take whatever precautions necessary to keep you safe."

Oh my God. I shouldn't have come here. I have put myself and this family in danger. I have to go back. I get up to leave and Christian grabs me softly by the wrist. "Please stay Ana. We don't want you to go anywhere. We will help you however we can, and I promise to keep you safe," he says looking me directly in the eyes. I see something familiar but I can't place it right now.

"Grace, I am so sorry that I have brought trouble to you. That is not my intention. I need to tell you about my past. When I was a little girl, I was infatuated with people that said they could read into the future. My parents didn't approve of it, and said I was wasting my time looking into it. They encouraged me to start going to the library and reading books. What they didn't know is that I was researching how the mind works and if there were people in the world that could actually read minds and predict the future. As I got older, they realized what I was doing. They tried to force me into a private school that could control me, but I refused and ran away from home. The night my parents died, they were out looking for me. They were traveling on a two lane road and were struck head on by another vehicle. The driver of the other car died at the scene as well." I take a deep breath and start to wipe tears from my eyes.

"After my parents passed away, I found out I was adopted. I have no idea who my real parents are. If I am ever able to locate them, I may be able to find some answers on these special powers I have."

Suddenly I feel two strong arms pull me off the couch, and I find myself sitting on Christian's lap. He holds me close to his body as he rubs my back. "Don't cry Ana. We will figure this out, ok?" I nod my head and continue talking. "Last night, when I was surrounded by the wolves, what happened to me? How did I do what I did? Do I have certain powers that I didn't know about? How did I get them?"

"Before I tell you about your power, I need to explain something else to you. The letter that I received this morning is from the Lincolns. They live on the other side of the water. They have been enemies of our family for hundreds of years because they are vampires and we are wolves. My power is limited to seeing into the future. The rest of the family has full wolf power, including Mia and Elliott. Do you have any questions or do you want me to continue," Grace asks.

I pull away and look up at Christian. "You were in the woods last night? Were you the one that threatened me?" I ask while looking into his eyes. Then it dawns on me what I am seeing. The eyes say it all. "Please let me up. I need to get up," I say to Christian. He doesn't want to let me up but his mother gives him a long stare and he relents. I get up and start to pace the floor.

"Yes Ana, it was me and some of the pack that you saw in the woods. I didn't know why you were here and I was worried that you were going to expose my family to danger. I'm sorry if I scared you, but I didn't know what else to do," Christians explains.

"Grace, what do I need to do to make sure your family stays out of danger? I can leave if that's what it takes." Grace smiles and shakes her head. "Dear sweet girl. You will be staying with us. I fear that the Lincolns will follow you wherever you go because you are what is called a fairy. Your power is strong enough to eliminate them. That is what they are afraid of." _What? I have powers to kill someone? This can't be happening._

"Grace, how do I create this power? Does my body do it on its own or can I control it? This is so hard to comprehend," I say shaking my head. "Ana, your body recognizes when it goes into defense mode. When you feel threatened or your anger is heightened, your body starts to change. Your body places a defense shield around you to prevent attack. You can levitate and overtake someone, whether they have special abilities or not. Your power allows you to disable their movement and senses. They will be unable to attack you until you release your hold on them. The overtaking power can be done without levitating. Does any of this make sense? I know it's a lot of information to accept right now."

"I am understanding it, I think. So last night when Christian threatened me, my body produced a shield around itself and I levitated? Is that why he freaked out? Could I have attacked him?" Grace nods her head and I continue asking questions. "So the Lincolns are vampires and they want to kill me because of my power? Because I can overtake and kill them? This is crazy. I had no idea things like this existed. I researched it in college, but I didn't think it could be reality."

"The Lincolns want you dead because of your power. By killing you and drinking your blood, it will increase their power and dominance over everything. Nothing would be able to take them down. So, we are needing you to help fight them. Would you be willing to help us?"

I look around the room at hopeful eyes. I look at Christian. "I have a question for you. Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden? Yesterday you were rude and wanted me gone. Now you want me to stay? What is going on with you?" He looks at me with hopeful eyes.

"Ana, I felt threatened when I first saw you. You show up out of the blue and talk to my mother like you've known her forever. Then I saw you in the woods with the shield around you. After I fled the woods, I started to think about what you were. Were you here to harm us? I have never come across anything like you. You are a beautiful woman, and you are like me, with special powers. I find you fascinating. I want to get to know you more."

"Christian, all you had to do is ask me why I am here. I don't have anything to hide. This is very new to me and I don't know how to handle it. You all will have to help through it, but I don't want to endanger any of you. I would like to get to know you better as well. So Grace, yes I will stay and help you against the Lincolns. But for now, I think I will go to my room and rest for a while. Thank you for talking with me."

I get up and walk to my room. I stand facing the window looking out over the water and I want to know more about the Grey's. How did they know I had certain powers? I hope we can figure this out together. I hear the door open and turn around to see Christian standing in the door way. He approaches me slowly. He gets close enough to me that I can feel the heat coming off his body. "I'm sorry about how I've been acting toward you Ana. The truth is I feel this connection to you and I was trying to fight it off. When I touched your body last night, I felt this amazing energy. I don't know if it was you or me, but I want to feel it again. Do you mind if I touch you?" I nod my head and reach my hand out for him. He takes my hand, squeezing it. He runs his fingertips up my arm and the entire time by body is starting to come alive with warmth and tingling. His hand reaches my shoulders and we make eye contact.

He moves closer to me as he continues to move his hand up my shoulder, along my neck and to my cheek. "Can I kiss you Ana?" I nod and whisper, "yes." He takes my face in both of his hands and slowly leans in toward my lips. He kisses me softly at first, then it becomes more urgent. He takes his tongue and outlines my lips causing me to gasp slightly, which causes my mouth to open enough for him to push his tongue inside. He deepens the kiss and walks me backwards until he presses my body against the wall. I feel his hardened body pressed up against me and I can feel myself getting aroused.

Our kiss breaks apart as we gasp for air. He starts to lightly kiss down my neck to my collar bone and I take my hands around to his ass cheeks and press him into me. He grinds his erection into me, and I feel myself climbing higher and higher. "Christian," I whisper softly. "What is it Ana? You want me to stop? You feel so good baby." I break away from his kiss and walk toward the door, trying to catch my breath. I make sure the door is pushed closed and I reach up to lock it. I walk back over to where he is and I reach up to whisper in his ear, "no, I don't want you to stop. I want you to fuck me like the animal you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I am blown away by all the follows, favorites and reviews for the first half of this story. I enjoyed writing this and I hope to have another story out soon. Thanks again for reading. I hope you like the ending! I'm sorry if you received multiple notifications on chapter update. I had a minor issue with** **formatting!**

 **Sherry**

CPOV

I sit here listening to Ana talk about staying to help fight the Lincolns, and I feel a swell in my chest. She has no idea who we are and what she is getting herself into if she stays. Yet, she wants to learn and wants to help. She gets up to leave and I watch her walk out of the room. Once she is gone, I ask my mom about the Lincolns. "Are the Lincolns really that threatened by Ana? We did not ask her to come here and now our lives are threatened because of it? This is crazy mom! How are we going to handle this? How can we involve Ana? She is an innocent party in all this!"

"Christian, please calm down. I can only answer one question at a time. I have no idea what made the Lincolns send that letter to us. Ana's professor reached out to me and asked me if I was willing to help her and I agreed to it. I want to explain this to you one time, so make sure you are listening. Understand?" I nod my head and she continues. "With one swipe of Ana's hand, she can completely wipe out the Lincoln family. If all her powers come to fruition, she is unstoppable. She has the ability to provide a defense shield, she can levitate, and she can create so much heat from her body that her opponent would spontaneously disintegrate with a wave of her hand. She has to meet her soul mate, and he would have to be in danger in order for all these powers to happen. The Lincolns think she has come for her mate. Are you following me Christian?" I stand there staring open mouthed at my mother. _What the ever loving fuck? Ana has come for her mate? Who the hell is that? Is mom talking about me? That I'm her soul mate?_

"Mom, are you saying that Ana believes one of us is her soul mate? How can she know that? How do you know that?" I can't believe what I am hearing. _I thought we were fucked up, this takes the cake._

"I saw her coming Christian. When her professor contacted me, I realized what she was coming for. She doesn't know it yet. She thinks she is here to learn more about paranormal activity. She now realizes that she has certain powers, but she has no idea as to how much power and how to use it. If she starts to fight and her soul mate is threatened, all of her powers will combine to protect him. Then and only then will we know what she can do. She is immune to the vampire ability of enamoring, and that itself will help her overcome them in battle. Our priority now is to help her as much as we can. Is there something you want to tell me Christian?"

I run my hands through my hair and take a deep breath. I don't know why I try to keep things from her. She can read my mind. "Ever since last night, I feel drawn to Ana. I can't explain it. I feel like I am drawn to her. She is a beautiful woman. The other night in the forest, she wasn't scared of me. When she levitated, it scared me because I had never seen anything like that before. I knew then there was something about her, but I was apprehensive to get to know her. After I read her thoughts during the dream, I vowed to try and get closer to her. Am I making sense?"

"My dear boy. You are making perfect sense. Yes, she is a beautiful woman. Just talk to her and get to know her. You never know. She may be drawn to you too. I'm going to get dinner ready. We can discuss this more after dinner. I have a feeling we will have a busy day tomorrow dealing with the Lincolns." She kisses me on the cheek and leaves the room.

I can't get Ana off my mind. I climb the stairs and softly open the door to Ana's room. As I go into the room, I see her staring out the window. I continue to get closer to her, and she turns around to face me. We make eye contact. "I'm sorry about how I've been acting toward you. The truth is I feel this connection to you and I was trying to fight it off. When I touched your body last night, I felt this amazing energy. I don't know if it was your or me, but I want to feel it again. Do you mind if I touch you?" She reaches her hand out to me and I take it, squeezing it. I feel the same tingling, but it's stronger now. I run my fingers up her arm toward her shoulders. I continue to her neck and cup her cheeks with my hands. "Can I kiss you?" She nods her head and I move closer to her body and I can feel her warmth. Our lips touch, softly at first. I take control of the kiss and use my tongue to trace her mouth. She gasps and her mouth opens allowing my tongue to enter her mouth. I deepen the kiss and slowly start to push her body toward the wall. I am so aroused at this point and I know she can feel how hard my dick is as it's pressed into her body.

I pull away from her slightly as we both gasp for air. I have to touch her again, so I slowly place soft kisses down her neck toward her collar bone and I can hear her moan with pleasure. She takes both of her hands and grabs my ass, pulling me into her. She softly whispers my name, and I ask her if she want me to stop. She kisses me, then walks toward the door. _What? No way. We can't stop now. I have this raging hard on and I have so much more I want to do to her._ She surprises the fuck out of me when she locks the door and walks back over to me whispering in my ear, "no, I don't want you to stop. I want you to fuck me like the animal you are." _With pleasure, baby._

I kiss her lips again. Then I softly place kisses on her neck, and down her chest as I start to unbutton her shirt. "If you want me to stop at any time, please say stop and I will, ok Ana?" She nods her head and I continue to undress her. I take her shirt off and the black lace bra she is wearing makes the bulge in my pants become uncomfortable. I undo her pants and my fingertips slowly skim her skin while I remove her pants. I see the matching black lace panties and my erection gets painfully harder. I look up into her eyes and they are almost dark with lust. I can smell her arousal and it spurs me on. I slowly remove her underwear, and seeing her bare pussy on display almost makes me come. I slowly walk her toward the bed. When her knees hit the mattress, I sit her down on the edge of the bed and remove her bra. I then lay her down. "You are too dressed, Mr. Grey," she whispers.

I take my shirt and pants off and stand before her completely naked. Her eyes slowly rake up and down my body. "You like what you see Ana?" She nods her head and makes a come hither motion with her finger. I creep slowly onto the bed and I start kissing her left foot and make my way up to the apex of her thighs. I want to dive into her so bad, but I want to take my time. I go to her other foot and kiss my way to her soaking pussy. I take my tongue and lick her slit and make a circle around her throbbing clit. Her hips start to circle while I lick her soaking wet pussy hungrily. "Please Christian," she moans. "Soon baby," I whisper as I keep licking and sucking her clit. I insert a finger into her pussy and it's warm and wet. She continues to grind her hips as I insert a second finger. I feel her body start to tremble and I know she is close. I remove my fingers and I hear her whine, "please don't stop." I kiss my way up to her beautiful breasts. I take one nipple in my mouth, sucking and biting it, while I take the other one and roll it in between my thumb and forefinger. Ana is breathing and moaning heavily as I switch breasts to give the other equal attention. She is grabbing the sheets and moaning my name. "Please Christian, just fuck me already. I want you so badly," she demands.

I look her in the eyes and I see my future. I haven't known this beautiful woman but for two days and I'm already thinking about forever. I kiss her lips fervently. I place my hand at the base of her neck, holding her head still while I search her mouth with my tongue. I grab my cock and place it at her entrance, running up and down her slit, coating it in her wetness. I break off the kiss and make small kisses from her jaw to her ear and I whisper ,"Is this what you want Ana? Me fucking you senseless?" She places her hands on my ass and pulls me in to her and screams, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Please!"

I slam into her and she goes into her first orgasm. She grips my cock so hard that I have to slow down or I won't last very long. I pull out to the tip and the drive deep into her warm oasis. She moves her hands up to my back and wraps her legs tightly around my waste. I set a steady pace as her body is wrapped around me so tight. I place my other hand underneath her ass so I can raise her hips and go deeper. Her hips are meeting me thrust for thrust and it feels incredible. This woman was made for me. We fit together perfectly. I feel her walls start to tighten around me and she starts moaning loudly, "faster and harder Christian. You feel so good." I start to feel my balls tingling and I know I will be coming soon. "Ana baby, you feel so good wrapped around my cock. Come with me baby." I kiss her hard and I feel her coming around me. I pump a few more times and still myself as I come inside her.

I rest my body weight on my elbows and look into her eyes. I take my fingers and play with her hair. She looks back at me and I can't explain what I'm feeling. It seems like our connection is so strong that we are one person. She smiles and then kisses my lips softly. "Ana, I have to ask you something and I hope I'm not being too forward." She nods her head and I continue. "Do you believe in love at first sight or the idea of soul mates?" Her eyes widen and she takes a deep breath.

"I do believe that there is someone out there for everyone. I don't know what brought me here, but I'm glad I came. There is something between us and I can't describe it. I feel it when we touch, and while we were having sex, the feeling was multiplied. I know we didn't like each other at first, and maybe we were trying to fight off the inevitable. Are you feeling the same way?"

She starts rubbing her fingers softly up and down my back and I feel myself hardening again. "Yes, I feel the same way about you. I want to get to know you better. Things are going to get difficult in the next few days because of the Lincoln family. Are you sure you want to stay here? I don't want anything to happen to you Ana." She kisses me softly. "Yes, I'm sure I want to stay," she answers firmly. I smile back at her and start to kiss down her neck to her shoulder. "Are you up for round two Miss Steele," I ask her salaciously while I grind my hips into her. She answers in a soft but firm voice, "only if it's hard and from behind." _Oh hell yes!_

I pull out of her and swiftly turn her over and pull her up on her knees. I don't wait to see if she's ready because I have no doubt she is. I grab her hips, and pull her into me as I slam my cock in balls deep. I pull back to the tip and continue driving into her. I reach around and rub her clit and she screams my name. I continue to fuck her hard and I can feel her walls tighten around my cock. I can tell I'm getting close so I quicken my pace and feel her climax around me. I follow her with a roar, feeling like I just blew fire out of my cock. I continue pumping into her until I feel empty. I pull out of her and lay us on our sides. I pull her close to me, her back against my front. I rest my head in the crook of her neck, and hope to myself she never leaves.

Ana POV

I lay in this bed wrapped up in Christian Grey. His body is warm and his arms are strong. My thoughts go back to the amazing and out of this world sex we just had and the conversation we had beforehand. Was I sent here to be with Christian? Are we meant to be together? All I know is that we share an incredible connection. Will it turn into something more than sex? I don't know, but I am going to enjoy the hell out of it! I'm brought out of my daydream by fingers caressing my stomach and soft lips kissing my shoulder. My stomach growls loudly and Christian mentions dinner being ready and asks me if I would like to join him for a shower. _Yes please!_

We join in the shower under a warm stream of water. I wet my hair and I feel his hands caressing my body. "You are so beautiful Ana. I'm glad you are here with me," he says while he massages the shampoo in my hair. My body is totally so relaxed right now. Between the incredible sex and his talented hands, I'm in heaven. He rinses that shampoo from my hair and I turn to face him. I run my hands up his body and put my hands behind his head. I pull him down to meet my lips and kiss him softly. I run my tongue around his lips, and he opens his mouth granting me access.

As the kiss deepens, he presses my body against the cool tile. My body is on fire for him. I want him so badly. He places his hands on the backs of my thighs and lifts me up. "Wrap your legs around me baby. I want you again." I gladly oblige and wrap my legs tightly around him. He wastes no time pushing his hard rod inside me. He sets a fast pace and I know it won't take either of us long to climax. I kiss up his neck and bite the lobe of ear. "God Ana, you feel so good," he moans in my ear. His breathing is erratic and I can feel him swelling inside me. He's close to coming, but so am I. He pumps into me harder and I cross over the pleasure threshold, him following close behind.

We sink down to the floor of the shower, with the water still running over us. We are holding onto each other tightly, enjoying our post coital bliss. My head is resting in the crook of his neck while we try to get our breathing under control. "We need to get cleaned up and join the family downstairs for dinner. Can you stand up?" I nod my head as we stand up and quickly and finish washing off the sweat and sex from our earlier trysts.

We silently dry ourselves off and get dressed. He walks over to me and takes me in his arms. I look up into his eyes and I feel myself melting. He stares into my eyes and doesn't say anything. "Christian, what's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is great baby. But I have realized that I have come inside you multiple times and never asked you about birth control. I feel stupid for asking you now after the fact. But, are you on some sort of birth control?" She blushes and nods her head. "Yes, I take the shot. So, no worries about any accidents. I'm ready to go downstairs if you are." He kisses my lips softly and apologizes for not asking about birth control earlier. "I got caught up in the moment with you and I'm sorry." He takes my hand and opens the bedroom door, leading me to join everyone in the dining room.

We enjoy a great dinner and now we are in the living room drinking coffee, discussing what do to about the Lincolns. "Ana, do you have anything you want to talk about? Any questions about what you've learned so far," Grace asks me. I think for a bit. "Did you see me coming before my professor called me?" Her smile answers the question. "I didn't know your name until I talked to the professor. I envisioned a beautiful woman coming here looking for something, but the information didn't come together until I talked to him," she answers. Before I can say anything else, the doorbell rings.

Elena POV

I can't believe the Greys have let the tramp stay with them. They have no idea what they are dealing with. She could expose us all, or worse, wipe us out completely. I need to somehow make her understand how wrong they are about the little fairy. "Mom, when can I go see Christian? I know he wants me. I could see it in his eyes." I turn around and look at my beautiful daughter Leila. "Actually, I was planning on going over there now to try and talk some sense into Grace. Want to come along and size up your competition?" She nods eagerly. I call my driver and tell him to meet us out front, we need to go for a drive. Even though we could fly there, I don't want to make a scene just yet.

I am standing at the Grey's front door and ring the doorbell. The housekeeper opens the door. "May I help you," she asks politely. "Yes dear, is Grace home? My name is Elena and this is my daughter Leila. We need to speak with her immediately." She nods and lets us inside the doorway. We follow her inside to the living room and we see the family sitting on the couch. Christian has his arm draped around that tramp. I can feel the heat radiating off Leila. "Good evening Grace. I'm sorry to interrupt but I really need to speak to you. Do you have somewhere we can talk?" She looks at Carrick and he nods. "Sure Elena, why don't we step into the kitchen."

I follow her and as soon as we are alone I ask her why the little tramp is still staying at her house. "I thought my letter would be warning enough what would happen if she didn't leave. Apparently you didn't believe me." Grace shakes her head at me and looks me in the eyes as she speaks. "Elena, you have no idea who that girl is. She is a college student here doing research for a class she is taking, nothing more. And her name is Ana, not little fairy or tramp."

"That's bullshit, Grace. I know the girl has powers, I can sense it. So I will ask you again. Why is she here?" I am getting more and more pissed off at Grace. I thought we would always have an understanding. I guess I was wrong.

"Elena, I'm trying to be a nice to you as possible. You and your daughter need to leave. You are no longer welcome in my home." Grace looks at me with pure rage. I guess we are going to have to come to war to end this. I walk out of the kitchen to find Leila so we can leave.

Before I leave, I want to see if I can press the little fairy's buttons. "Christian, when are you going to make it official with Leila? I know you have a thing for her. You always have. You two would make a great couple." I grin looking at Ana. Christian tightens his arm around her and whispers in her ear. She smiles and looks into his eyes. "Elena, I have never like Leila and I never will. You need to leave now before someone gets hurt." I laugh at his audacity. "Well, I hope you realize that you have just signed your entire families death warrant. I look forward to making your little friend here suffer. Slowly. Come on Leila, let's go." I storm out of the house and don't bother getting into the car. I need to let go of some aggression and find me something to eat.

Grace POV

I sigh as Elena walks out of the kitchen. I hope Ana is able to help us with them. Otherwise we are going to have an uphill battle. I walk back into the living room just as Elena and Leila leave. Christian looks like he could murder someone, and Ana has her hand firmly on his leg. By the looks of things, Elena must have tried to get under his skin. "What did Elena say when she left," I ask Christian. "Nothing of importance, Mom. She grasping at straws thinking that I want to get involved with her skank of a daughter." I laugh to myself. "Ok, well judging by her demeanor and the conversation we had in the kitchen, the Lincolns are preparing for battle. So, we need to get ourselves ready. Can you get everyone here tomorrow morning for breakfast so we can prepare?" He nods and grabs his cell phone. "I need something stronger than coffee. Would anyone else like a drink?"

 _The next morning at breakfast still Grace POV_

I look around the table and see anxious eyes looking back at me. "Thank you all for coming here. Some things have developed over the past few days and we will need all hands on deck. The Lincolns have basically threatened our entire family and we need to discuss the best way to defend ourselves. But first, I want to introduce someone to you." I look to Ana and she smiles at me. "This beautiful young woman to my left is Ana Steele. She is a student that is studying parapsychology and came to us a few days ago looking for help in her research. Most of you were exposed to her the other night in the woods. She has recently discovered that she has certain powers and we are here to help her learn how to use them, and help her adjust to having them in her life. Please make her feel welcome. Does anyone have any questions?" No one says anything so we move the conversation forward.

"I want you all to be aware that the entire Lincoln family will be looking for anyway to take us out. So please be diligent in looking out for each other. Don't go anywhere alone. We can be strength in numbers and I know we can defeat them, especially with Ana's help." Luke speaks up and asks how Ana will be able to help us. I look to Ana and she nods. "Well, we are not exactly sure what powers she possesses, other than the ability to levitate. It is understood that she can provide a defense shield, and basically obliterate anything in her path, if her life mate gets threatened or harmed." Luke's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Who is her life mate. Do we know that yet," he asks. I look to Christian and he smiles. "Yes, we know who he is. It's Christian."

Ana POV

Before everyone arrived this morning, Grace asked me to join her in the library. I knew she wanted to talk about a few things, but I wasn't for sure why. "Ana, I need to talk to you about your new found abilities. You are already aware of your ability to levitate. But you have additional powers. You are also able to provide a total defense shield and you can incinerate anyone that threatens you or your life mate/soul mate." I look at Grace and try to comprehend what she is saying. "These powers intensify when anyone threatens you. Have you and Christian talked about what is going on between you?" I divert my gaze to the bookshelf, searching my mind on what I can say, I don't know why though. She can read my mind.

"Yes Grace. We have talked. We have actually done more than talk. I'm sure you can sense our connection whenever we are in the room together. I'm still trying to grasp my new found ability and now adding a relationship to the mix is complicated. So what you are saying is if Christian gets hurt or someone attempts to harm him, I can protect him?"

Grace smiles widely. "Yes Ana, you can shield him from danger and you can eliminate any threat by using your hands. I know things are new, but I can see how you and Christian have gotten closer. I can see a change in his attitude and I can see where this is headed. So please don't fight it. I am willing to help you with anything you need, ok?" I nod my head. I need to wrap my head around all this information. I feel like my head is going to explode. "I think I'm going out to the patio until breakfast is ready, ok Grace?" She hugs me and kisses my cheek. "See you shortly sweet girl."

I stand on the patio looking out over the water and I think back to what Grace said about protecting Christian. If someone tries to harm him or me, I can use my powers to protect us. I hope I can help protect his family too. They have been so nice to me when they didn't have to be. I can feel him before I see him. Soon he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waste and rests his head on my shoulder. "Everything ok?" I turn around in his arms, reaching up and run my fingers through is soft hair. I pull him to me for a kiss. "Yes, I'm good. Your mom and I talked for a little while, and I needed to come out here and try to clear my mind. Is breakfast ready?" He looks at me closely, "Yes it's ready but I want to ask you a question first. How long are you staying here? Do you have to go back to school?" His eyes look so sad when he asks about me leaving.

"I only have one class this term and then I graduate. I technically don't have to go back, but I do have a roommate that will probably send out a search party if I don't go back to school. Why?" He pulls me closer and kisses me again. "I don't want you to go Ana. I have deep feelings for you and I want you to stay with me forever." I stare at him opened mouth. I am stunned with his admission of feelings for me. We've only known each other for a few days. But, I admit to myself that I have developed feelings for him too, but I think that is a result of our strong connection. "We should go eat breakfast. We can talk more about this later." He nods his head and we enter the house and head to the dining room to join the others.

After dinner, I help Grace clean up the table and carry dishes into the kitchen. "Ana dear I can take care of this, why don't you and Christian go for a walk by the water. It's a beautiful evening." I place the dishes I was carrying in the sink. "Thank you Grace, I'll go see if he's interested.

I go back into the dining room and Christian is not in there. I follow the voices into the living room. Before I enter I hear him talking to Elliott. "I don't know what to do El. She is talking about going back to college and I don't think I can handle her leaving. I have a connection with her that I can't describe. I would be devastated if she left and didn't come back. How do I talk to her about that?" I stay back in the hallway listening to their conversation. I should leave but I can't help it. I want to know how he really feels about me. "Bro, just tell her how you really feel. Let her decide what she wants to do. Don't guilt her into staying. If there is a connection between the two of you like you say it is, she'll make the right choice. Just give her a chance." I smile to myself. Elliott comes across as a goofball, but he seems wise enough to talk to his brother. I decide not to interrupt the conversation and I start to walk to the patio door, but I need to stop by the restroom first.

Christian POV

After talking with Elliott, I feel better about my feelings for Ana. We haven't known each other for very long, but the feelings I have for her are strong. It's not infatuation or the fact we are drawn together. I love her. I want her to be mine forever. I just need to talk to her and put my feelings out there. I know she feels something for me because she told me she did. I don't know how deep the feelings go. I will just need to talk to her.

I walk back into the kitchen and ask mom if she has seen Ana. "No dear I haven't seen her. She said she was going to come find you so you both could take a walk by the water." Oh. I never saw her come back into the living room. I wonder if she heard any part of my conversation with Elliott. I slowly make my way out to the back yard to look for Ana. I want to get things out in the open now so we can move forward. I don't see her by the water, so I head into the woods. I don't think she would come this far, but if she is thinking about things she may not be paying attention to where she is going. Suddenly I feel coldness behind me. I turn around and see Leila approaching me.

Leila POV

I am not going to sit here at home waiting for something to happen. I decide to walk into the woods between our place and the Grey's. I can't believe Christian put me down in front of my mother and his family. He has no idea how long I have had feelings for him. I fell in love with him the first time I saw him. I don't care if he is a wolf. His has an incredible body and I bet he fucks like a dream. I'm getting excited just thinking about him. I hear something in the distance, and quickly hide behind a set of large bushes. I look and see that it's Christian. Finally, we are alone. Now it's my turn to try and change his mind about me.

I walk up behind him and he can sense that I'm near. We have a connection, I know we do. I need to get rid of that fairy tramp and Christian can me all mine. He breaks me out of my trance. "Leila, what are you doing in our woods? I know my mother told your family to steer clear of us." I cock my head to the side. "Christian, love, I can't stay away from you. We are meant to be together. Can't you see that?" I move closer to him and he backs away. "Please don't be like this to me. I know you feel something for me. You could feel me coming up behind you. I know we have a connection." He shakes his head and I can see he is getting upset. I don't want to upset my love. "I'm sorry, I don't want to upset you. I just want the chance to show you how good things can between us.

I can feel the presence of my family behind me. This is my chance. I move closer to him and reach out to touch his beautiful face. "Please Christian, baby. I know you want me. I can get rid of the fairy so we can be together. I would do that for you because I love you." His face turns into one of disgust. "Leila, you are delusional. I have no feelings for you now, never have and I never will. I love Ana. Now please leave our property." I stare at him and my heart is breaking. Slowly the sadness I'm feeling turns into rage. I will kill her for taking away my love.

He turns to walk away from me and I attack him from behind. I push him down and try to bite his back and neck. If I can bite enough poison in him, he will die. It doesn't matter if he is a wolf or not. We are stronger than they are. No one can take us down. I suddenly hear growling and I look up and see about 30 wolves running toward me. Before I can blink, my family is standing in between me and the wolves. They are protecting me from harm. I look down and see Christian laying lifeless in front of me. Oh no, what have I done? I have killed my love. I scream loudly and fall down on my knees.

Ana POV

I leave the restroom and walk outside to the patio. I have this incredible pain that overcomes me. My knees buckle and I fall to the ground. What is happening to me? Grace comes rushing outside and kneels beside me. "Ana! What happened? What is wrong?" I am holding my stomach and I look at her with tears in my eyes. "I don't know Grace. I came outside from using the restroom I was overcome with pain." Her eyes widen and she looks toward the woods. "Ana, Christian is in trouble. We need to get to him now. He's in the woods and the Lincolns have him surrounded.

I get to my feet and take off running toward the woods. When I arrive, I am not prepared for what I see. There are about 30 vampires standing in front of Leila who is kneeling on the ground crying hysterically. Christian is laying on the ground in front her lifeless. Oh no, this can't be happening. We haven't had a chance to talk about our feelings to each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I see wolves approaching the vampire. I recognize them as the ones that were at breakfast. Here it is, the fight that Grace was talking about. I look around for Grace but I don't see her. It's now or never. I need to save Christian.

I walk toward them and I feel myself getting hot. I see Elena standing at the front of the group with her fangs out ready to fight. Oh no you vampire bitch! You aren't going to make it past me to get to the Greys. She sees me and starts laughing. "What are you doing here little fairy? You don't stand a chance against us. We are more powerful than you will ever be. So, turn around and get your ass out of here." I just stand there staring at her. I can't believe the audacity of this bitch. Doesn't she know what I am, and what damage I can cause her? Maybe I should show her just how bad it can be.

"Elena, I think you should be the one leaving. I was invited here and it's my understanding that once you are told you must leave, you are no longer welcome. So take your skank daughter and get the hell out of here." The next thing I know, I have three male vampires standing in front of me with fangs out, ready to pounce on me. I feel myself reach a boiling point. I direct my hands toward them, closing my eyes. When I open them I have created a flame coming from my hands. I flash my hands toward them and in an instant, the clothes and body fluids are laying in a pile in front of me.

Elena stares open mouth at me, but recovers quickly. She directs the remaining vampires to attack the wolves that are here. Two more vampires approach me. I wave my hands at them and they meet the same fate at the previous three. I'm starting to think to myself that this is pretty fun. I look around for Elena and Leila and they are gone. I don't see Christian either so they must have taken him with them. I have to find them, but first I want to stay and help the wolves fight the remaining vamps.

None of the wolves have been killed, but there are some that are injured but they are continuing to fight. I close my eyes again and when I open them, I am hovering over the fight scene. I wave my hands over each group of vampires and the fall one by one. I get to the last group and I have that feeling in my stomach again. I fall to the ground in pain. One of the wolves approach me and ask me if I'm ok. I ask him he they can finish off the remaining vampires. I have to go find Christian. Something is not right. They tell me they can handle it and for me to go and save the family.

I run back to the house, busting through the patio doors. I hear loud yelling coming from the living room. When I arrive, I see Christian laying on the floor and not moving. Grace is crying and trying to get to him, but she is being held back by Elena. I see red. "What do you think you are doing Elena? Get your hands off her." She huffs and rolls her eyes at me. "Oh come on little girl, what are you going to do?" I walk closer to her. "I think you know what I can do. I just obliterated your entire family in the woods and you and your skank daughter are next. Now let Grace go."

From out of nowhere, Leila tries to attack me. I dodge her and push her down to the floor. I get on top of her and grab her neck with both of my hands. I am getting more pissed off at this bitch for trying to take Christian away from me. I squeeze my hands tighter and she tries to escape my wrapping her legs around me. It's time to shut this down. I squeeze my hands tighter and my hands start to glow like fire. I stare into her eyes. "Goodbye bitch. Enjoy hell." She turns into a pile of bloody fluid.

I turn my attention to my heart and soul that is laying lifeless on the floor. I close my eyes and concentrate on him. I open my eyes and see a protective shield around him. Elena tries to get to him, put she is unable to penetrate the shield. "Now it's your turn to meet the same fate as your family. Let. Grace. go." Elena laughs and tells me I will never defeat her. She says that she has the highest strength of any vampire because she is the leader of her family. I don't give a shit how strong she is. She hurt the love of my life, and now she will pay with her life. I look over to Grace to make sure she is ok and I turn my attention to Elena.

"I don't care if you have God like strength. You will not get past me. You threatened my family and now it's time to eliminate you." She charges me and knocks me backwards to the floor. She throws her head back laughing. "Some fairy you are. You can't even stand up to me. Now it's my turn to teach you a lesson. You killed my family and now you will pay the consequences. I have nothing to lose now." She starts towards me again and I quickly levitate above her. I close my eyes and concentrate on my power. It's going to take everything I have to kill her. When I open my eyes, I take my hands and force them in her direction. Fire comes from my hands and hits her at full force. She is knocked to the ground but doesn't die. I close my eyes and think about how much I love Christian and that I don't want to live without him. He doesn't know how I feel about him and I want the chance to tell him.

I open my eyes and increase my concentration and power to the fire that is consuming Elena. She is still on the floor fighting to get up. Then all of a sudden, she screams and turns into bloody fluid. "Good riddance." I fall to the floor, my body drained of any type of energy. Grace runs over to me and hugs me to her chest. "Oh Ana, you saved all of us! Are you ok?" I look up into her eyes and I start crying. I hug her back and thank her for helping me realize what I am and how to control it.

I let go of her and slowly crawl over to where Christian is. Since he is no longer in danger, the defense shield has disappeared. I wrap my arms around him and pull him into my body. I look his body over and the injuries that Leila inflicted on him have healed themselves. I kiss his lips softly and talk to him, hoping to rouse him. "Christian baby, please wake up. I need to tell you something. Please don't leave me. I need you." I continue to kiss and hold him. Slowly he starts to wake up. He opens his eyes and I start to cry.

He slowly sits up and looks around the room, as if he's checking to make sure everything is ok. He asks about the Lincoln family and Grace tells him what happened. He smiles widely at me and pulls me closer to him. He looks into my eyes. "I heard you say that you wanted to tell me something. What is it Ana?" I place my hands on his face and look him in the eyes. "Christian, when I saw you laying on the ground in the woods, I realized how I felt about you. I love you so much. All I could think about was how I wasn't going to be able to tell you that. You were laying on the ground and I couldn't go to you. Everyone fought to save this family, and I am so happy that you are ok. I also want to tell you that I have no intention of leaving you. If you will have me, I want to stay here with you." He takes my face in his hands and kisses me deeply. I feel my entire body tingling and I hear Grace gasp behind us. We break the kiss and our foreheads touch. "Ana, I love you so much. Yes I want you stay here with me and my family. I want you to be my forever fairy. I smile back at him and he kisses me passionately.

I know now that I was led to the Grey's by the connection that me and Christian share. We didn't realize what it was until we were together and it became stronger. Instead of being alone with no family, I now have a large family that loves me unconditionally, and a future with the man I love.


End file.
